


Psst.

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [280]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where "Psst, you wanna buy some drugs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psst.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, kid, you wanna buy some drugs?” Phil whispered out of the dark alleyway. 

The kid, Phil guessed was somewhere around 22, gave him the eyebrow and a disgusted huff before walking away. “You’re just a bag of fun at parties aren’t you?” Phil snarked back. “Who needs you anyway? I’ve got lots of customers waiting. I don’t need some uptight, smelly, corporate puppet to give me next month’s rent.” 

That’s technically not true. 

Phil needed all the money he could get and after being fired from his job, he had no choice but to go back to selling drugs for Fury, just when he thought he was out of the business for good. Fury, Phil is reluctant to call him saint but for the moment he is a true friend, graciously gave Phil his old quotas and inventories back.

“At least until you’re back on your feet.” Fury gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“I just need enough to pay this month’s rent, Marcus.” Phil narrowed his eyes at him.

“ _until you’re back on your feet.”_ Fury repeated and Phil shook his head at him.

So now, Phil is desperate to get his inventory sold and just never see Fury again unless it was Thanksgiving or Christmas at their house. Also, now, Phil is watching a guy try to act inconspicuous enter the alley but also fail miserably. It’s like watching Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother try to go incognito. 

“Psst.” The guy called out. Phil ignored him, choosing instead to distract himself with his phone. “Psssst.” The guy tried again, this time louder. 

Phil sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. “Can I  _help_  you?” He asked. 

“Yeah, you know where a guy can buy some good time around here?” The guy asked, nodding his head along with the question. He looked ridiculous.

“If you’re looking for prostitutes, you’re in the wrong street. Go down the road, 4 blocks, then make a right.” Phil went back to his phone with a huff. 

“No. You’re- I wasn’t-” Was this guy actually blushing? Like seriously blushing? “I was thinking of a different activity. The addictive kind?” The guy winked. twice.

“If you’re looking for drugs, I don’t sell ‘em.” Phil told him. 

“Yes you are. I heard you try and sell it to that guy” The guy told Phil.

“Even if I did sell drugs, which I’m not saying I do, I’m not selling to you.” 

“What? Why not?”

“Because. You’re creepy as fuck and you look like someone put you up to this.” 

“Okay, I’m going to ignore that first one, but you’re right. My friends dared me to find buy something illegal to celebrate my becoming completely legal.”

“Yeah, I didn’t ask for your life story kid.” 21? Yeesh. Phil actually thought the guy was younger. “Why don’t you just get out of here before-”

“Before what? You call the cops on me?” The guy raised him a brow. 

Phil pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and stepped closer to the guy. The guy seemed intimidated, but he didn’t take a step back. Phil could respect that. “You’re getting a little cheeky, aren’t you? Who says I need the cops to get you out of my sight?” Phil made sure to leer and let his eyes run the guy’s body slowly.

“Who- uh- who says I’m not a cop?” the guy tried.

Phil huffed. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Oh, honey. That’s cute.” Phil patted his cheek twice before going back to the wall. “But I’m still not selling you anything.”

“Aw, why the hell not?”

“Because you’re too young to be throwing your life away. And you have horrible friends if they want you to go down this road.” Phil stated simply.

The alley was silent for a second before Phil sighed. That seemed to get the guy to get back to reality. “I- we uh- we don’t actually use what we buy. It’s kind of a thing every time it’s someone’s birthday. Whoever the celebrant is, buys whatever illegal thing they can find and the rest think of a creative way to destroy it. I think we’re using fireworks this time around. One time, we got a gerbil stoned. That was arguably not smart.”

Phil huffed an unintentional laugh at that. He rolled his eyes at the kid, before sighing. “If you promise me you won’t be using it for its intended purpose, I guess I can spare you a few grams.” 

“Of what?”

“What do you want?”

Just as they were finishing transaction, lights drowned the entire alley and the two stood like a couple of deer caught in a headlight. Followed by the all too familiar red and blue lights of the police car. 

Without prior notice, Phil took the guy’s hand and started running the opposite direction. “This is the part where we run! And since you’re 21 now, getting caught means jail time.” Phil explained, as they ducked a corner. “I’m Phil, by the way.” 

“I’m Clint.” The guy, Clint, said even as he kept looking back. 

“Well then, Clint. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> #everyone is pretty young in this au#somewhere around early 20s to early 30s#but definitely legal#except for peter parker#but when is he ever legal in these stories#prompt fill: anon
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/126681988256/my-eye-has-a-thing-and-im-worried-about-my)


End file.
